Punto de Vista
by Enumi
Summary: Edd siempre fue un amante de su trabajo; como medico siempre estuvo orgulloso de su desempeño , pero con ya bastante cansancio mental, decide tomarse una vacaciones para recargar energias y mejorar su humor, aunque... las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, sinceramente... como que me canse un poco del inglés.. hahahaha me falta muuucho vocabulario, y aunque sus expresiones me copan más que las que podrian traducirse al castellano.. voy a extrañar un montón el 'DORK' de Kev.. pero, espero que igual ahora pueda dar a entender mejor lo que quiero decir. ;)**

* * *

INTRODUCCION:

El ser humano es en si mismo una criatura de costumbres. Se puede acostumbrar a diferentes ambientes, hábitats, idiomas y hasta de condición social. Asi mismo eso conlleva que se aburra tambien con mayor facilidad una vez que el reto de lo desconocido es superado y prosigue en su busqueda a nuevos horizontes...

O sea era en lo que creia Eddward Marion Vincent.

Edd, o Doble D, para los amigos, era todo un hombre de ciencia. Desde chico siempre se avocó al estudio y analisis del ser humano en su plenitud alcanzando con sus tan solo 26 años, diferentes doctorados en sanidad y salud psicológica para ayudar a las personas.

Siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de la gran cantidad de personas a las que pudo brindar apoyo, a quienes salvo cuando otros ya se habian dado por vencidos; pero siempre le molesto una cosa... Las personas si bien siempre se veian muy a gusto con su atencion y estoismo, siempre relegaban el credito final a un ser 'invisible y omnipotente' que era quien realmente decidia su destino.

'A Dios Gracias... gracias a Dios... Dios no lo permita.. Dios, Dios, Dios.. Dios...'

En su completo ateismo Eddward siempre tenia un cierto resentimiento contra este 'ente-todopoderoso', se preguntaba cosas como : Si querias salvarlos, ¿para que los enfermaste en primera instancia?, o :Si confiabas en que tu 'Dios' te salvaria.. ¿para que viniste a verme? ¿Es que no se fiaban de que la 'fe' los salvaria? Cuanta hipocresía hay en el mundo... se decia cada vez mas a menudo despues de un trabajo bien hecho.

Y es por esto que ultimamente estaba poco mas que irritable en su rutina. Asi que para evitar que su humor afecte a su trabajo, Edd decidio tomarse unas vacaciones...

* * *

-Entonces, te aseguraste de que todas las citas de mis pacientes hayan sido correctamente reprogramadas, ¿verdad?

-Si, Doctor, no se preocupe.. Amy podrá ser un tanto despistada en su vida personal, pero siempre es muy diligente en su trabajo.

-Lo se, lo se.. perdóname Amy, es solo que comienzo a creer que unas vacaciones a esta altura del año no es tan buena idea..

-¡No diga esas cosas! Desde que entro al hospital y desde ya hace 5 años ud es el único que jamás se tomo ni un descanzo de fin de semana.. Deje todo en mis manos, ya checke dos veces el itinerario y no hay nada fuera de lugar...

-Si pero es que..!

-¡Nada de peros! Le aseguro que no va a llegar el apocalipsis por que se ausente una semana... Todos vamos estar acá esperando que vuelva más relajado ¡y con muchos souvenirs! jajaja

-Si, tenés razón.. además seria inapropiado devolver a esta altura del año la reservacion del vuelo y el hotel... Bueno, sera mejor que no le de tantas vueltas y emprenda viaje...

-¡¿No me diga que todavia no empacó?!

-No, no es eso.. ya tengo todo listo, es solo que recibi un memo del hotel en el que me voy a hospedar y tengo que hacer una llamada, es todo.

-¡Bueno Doctor, espero que le valla muy bien y disfrute mucho sus vacaciones! ¡Nos vemos el lunes que viene!

-¡Orbuá Amy!

...

-Veamos... si mal no recuerdo, deje la tarjeta del hotel .. ah! si, ¡acá esta!

-Hotel Phantom ¡buenos días, mi nombre es Kathy! ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Ah, Buenos días.. mi nombre es Eddward Vincent, hice una reservacion hace una semana, y recibi un memo para que me comunique cuanto antes con uds, ¿sucede algo?

-Aguardeme un momento... ¡ah, si.. humm.. lo siento... sucede que la muchacha que estuvo tomando las reservaciones es todavia novata y cometio un error en la administración.. o-obviamente no es excusa.. pero la realidad es que no tenemos una habitacion single disponible para ud... -La voz de la recepcionista obviamente avergonzada y aturdida cada vez se iba apagando más como a la espera de una reprimenda.- Ah, pero! si no le molesta hay un lugar disponible, seria un cuarto compartido, el-el huesped es también de su edad, me refiero a que no le causaria molestias, si esta ud deacuerdo...

-Argh.. la verdad es que no me pone del todo contento la idea, estas son las primeras vacaciones que tomo en años, y no quisiera ser molestado o ser una molestia para nadie mas..

-Le-Le aseguro que no es un huesped asiduo a la residencia, es un joven muy tranquilo, no creo que le cause inconvenientes, se lo aseguro! Además tendria el servicio completo de la casa y un descuento del 50% por las molestias..

-Bueno, supongo que de igual manera no tendria tiempo para reservar en otro sitio, mi vuelo sale en 3hs... Esta bien Kathy, reservame entonces el lugar...

-¡Claro! Todo estara listo para cuando llegue, ¡que tenga un buen viaje!

-Igualmente... Ah! humm.. podrias decirme por favor para saber, humm... ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi compañero de cuarto?

-Si, por suepuesto, su nombre es Kevin Barr, tambien viene por vacaciones.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-Adiós.

Eddward colgo la linea con un suspiro .. Estaba por comenzar sus vacaciones, y ya se encontraba más cansado que en sus jornadas de guardia.

-Con que Kevin Barr.. espero que nos llevemos bien.

* * *

**Bueno.. Capitulo 1 terminado... Antes que nada quiero aclarar y recalcar que no tengo ningun tipo de prejuicio con respecto a las creencia religiosas de nadie! La postura de Edd es una consecuencia del rumbo que va a tener esta historia... Recuerden: Cada quién es libre de pensar, y creer lo que quiera.. El respeto es la base de vivir en sociedad.. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdad que con esta historia (aunque siempre digo lo mismo) no tengo pensado que se extienda demasiado... Veo que sorprendio el hecho de que Edd y Kev no se conozcan .. pero, ¿mientras mas trascendental mejor? En fin... ya veremos...**

* * *

Vivir al limite no es algo a lo que me sienta muy apegado, un dato curioso, a decir verdad, dada la profesión que escogí. Asi que he de decir que me sorprendido bastante cuando no entre en panico al viajar en una maquina de más de 420 toneladas que se eleva por si misma durante mas de 4hs en el cielo sin problemas, con todo el poder de la fuerza de gravedad sobre ella.

Velocidad, fuerza, propulsión.. todo encaja, todo funciona correctamente, las maquinas no mienten, no se equivocan, siempre y cuando este alli el factor humano que controle y no deje pasar nada por alto.. creo que a veces es mejor no pensar en ciertas cosas...

Asi que el viaje fue lo suficientemente placentero como para apreciar el despegue, tomar una pequeña siesta y presenciar un aterrizaje perfecto en una de las tantas islas paradisíacas de Fiji.

Si bien el servicio de entrega de equipaje no fue tan eficiente como para equiparar el resto de la travesia, debo decir que de por si cuando uno sale, se torna todo mucho mas agradable y como si tuvieramos un swich, se enciende una reserva extra de paciencia y amabilidad en cada uno, bueno, al menos yo lo siento asi...

* * *

-¡Bienvenido al hotel Phantom!, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Buenas días, mi nombre es Eddward Vincent, tengo una reservación.

-Muy bien, veamos... Si, asi es, habitación 404, puerto piso al final del corredor, enseguida le llevamos su equipaje, no se preocupe.

-Oh! muchas gracias.. Ah! y .. tenia informado que estaria compartiendo la habitacion con otro huesped del hotel, el Sr. Barr, se encuentra ya registrado?

-Humm.. No, aún no ha llegado, pero reservo tambien una semana a partir de este día, asi que en el transcurso de la tarde imagino que estará tambien llegando.

-Oh, de acuerdo, muchas gracias.

...

Si bien la mayoria de la gente preferiria disfrutar sus días en la playa, tomando sol... Al ser bastante extension del terreno aún virgen, Edd preferia pobar suerte de ser un posible descubridor de alguna especie vegetal nueva, o algun ambar viejo con material genético aun conservado. Para generalizar era prácticamente un fanatico del Prof. Otto Lidenbrock.

Asi que prefirio dejar la cama con mejor vista de la habitacion a su misterioso compañero de cuarto, no solo por consideración, sino porque realmente no podria dormir cerca de cualquier luz que podria disipar su sueño. Asi que luego de acomodar sus pertenecias en los lugares designados, se dedico a recorrer los alrededores.

Luego tranquilo paseo, unas pequeñas compras de utensillos para su pequeña empresa, y una cena en un afamado restaurante, Edd volvio al hotel no muy entrada la noche a descanzar.

Para su sorpresa, no habia ninguna noticia de su compañero, asi que pensando que talvez le surgio algun inconveniente y tuvo que cancelar la recepcion, se aseo y acosto, sintiendo recien entre almohadas de plumas y sábanas con olor a almidón; lo cansado que realmente estaba.

-Bueno, mañana será otro día.. en balance, es un hotel muy tranquilo, cálido y silencioso... Ahora entiendo porque tantas preguntas para registrarse; 'La casa se reserva el derecho de admición'... puede parecer invasivo, pero ciertamente es conveniente, no hy niños, no hay mascotas, solo paz, silencio y ...

-Ahrg!.. ¡Esta valija de mierda! ¡te dije que no iba a aguantar otro año mas! Ahora, voy a tener que comprar otra sino quiero llevar mis cosas de vuelta en bolsas de supermercado y como es zona turistica me va a salir un ojo de la cara y no voy a ... Uhh.. che, ya hay alguien aca...

A estas alturas Edd estaba en panico, inmovil en su cama. La persona que llego, o bien podia ser su 'compañero' o podria ser ora persona que se equivoco de cuarto... pero, se suponia que debia ser solo una persona, pero entonces, ¡¿Con quien estaba hablando?!

_¿Deberia levantarme y presentarme? Pero, y si en verdad es, y hubo otro error en la recepcion, no le avisaron que tendria que compartir cuarto ¡¿y ahora que hago?!_

-Ahhh! si... bueno eh! SHHHH! (bajando la voz) si... creo que me habia dicho Kathy algo de compartir el cuarto... humm.. bueno, ¿qué tanto mal me puede hacer un viejito dando vueltas en bata?, solamente a los ojos! hahaha .. ¡Totalmente! bueno, ya van a ser las doce, ¡hablamos mañana!

Se escucho el sonido de unos bultos siendo arrojados al costado de la cama, y el rechinar de los resortes de alguien que literalmente se desploma en la cama y se queda automaticamente dormido (a juzgar por los leves ronquidos). Alivio no es palabra suficiente para describir como se sintio Edd despues no verse envuelto en otro malentendido. _Seguramente estaba hablando por telefono._ Y por fin con cada razonamiento en su lugar, Edd pudo cerrar los ojos y descanzar.

...

* * *

...

-Ah! Buenos días, mi nombre es Eddward Vincent, un placer, lamento que no me haya presentado anoche, pero es que me dormi muy temprano...

Irritabilidad, Kevin no era de las personas que estan ligadas a madrugar, pero si a mantenerce despierto hasta muy tarde, con todo el cansancio que tenia encima despues de un viaje mas propenso a olvidar, tenia ni bien se deesperto a un sujeto parado frente a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, fresco como una lechuga.

-Buenas... ahhhggg... (bostezo) ... Soy Kevin, es un pla- ¿estas usando un gorro de lana?

-Eh? hum.. diria mas bien licra, pero.. ¿Si? -Edd estaba colorado, si bien siempre uso su gorro favorito, era claro que dado en calor que hacia y el lugar donde estaba, quedaba completamente fuera de lugar, pero no iba a amedrentarse por eso ahora, asi que prefirio evadir el tema. -En fin.. no regreso sino hasta la noche, asi que puedes sentirte libre de usar la habitacion como más prefieras la verdad no...

-¡Pero estamos en la playa! ¡¿Que no tenés calor?!

-¡¿Podés dejar mi sombrero en paz!? ¡No sos vos quién lo esta usando! Asi que.. ¡Que importa!

-Ah.. no yo, lo siento.. no quise...

-Olvidalo, que tengas muy buenos días Kevin.

Edd se marcho algo molesto de la habiotacion con un ligeero portazo dejando al otro muchacho medio descolocado todavia en la cama.

-Humm.. con que Eddward.. no! Edd.. ¡pero que tipo mas interesante! hahahahaha

* * *

**Bueno, lo dejo acá porque se me acaba el tiempo en la biblioteca con la compu.. jeje... **

***Nota al pie de página: El prof. Otto Lidenbrock, es un personaje ficticio de la obra "Viaje al centro de la Tierra" de Julio Verne (uno de mis favoritos.. ejem, ejem.. ) en palabras sencillas, un investigador que hace este recorrido al centro del globo con su sobrino y descubre mundos perdidos con criaturas exoticas, etc... **

**Chan! Kevin apareción! por fin! haha, lo amo.. ;) Uds, a quién prefieren?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo... es extraño como esta historia se esta escribiendo sola.. simplemente me siento en la compu, leo un poquito donde me quede y le doy para adelante, los personajes por si mismos me muestran lo que hacen, veo en sus expresiones sus sensaciones y ya los dedos no me alcanzan para tipear los detalles de como se desenvuelven los hechos... hahahaha, no me hagan caso, mejor lean este Capitulo 3! :)**

**Ah! y por cierto, como dato re-colgado.. El numero de la habitación de Edd (404) lo elegí porque en Japón en numero 4 se lee de la misma forma que el ideograma de 'Muerte', por lo que es tomado como un numero de mala suerte, p/ej: en los hospitales no hay piso ni habitación 4.. pasa del 3 al 5.. que cosas, ¿No? XD**

* * *

-Pero ... qué... ¡insolente! Que sujeto más exasperante! seguramente que se relaja demasiado, y no tiene consideración por sobre la salud higiénica ni consigo mismo, ni con las demás personas! ¡Aún cuando ya había evadido el tema!, ¿Es que no tiene ni un poco de tacto? ... Bueno, tal vez yo también sobre exagere un poco.. no debí alterarme de esa forma.. ¿y... y si moleste a algún otro residente? Bueno, la próxima vez me disculparé y ya.

Eddward siempre trato de no ser una molestia, siendo criado desde muy chico por unos parientes -que no lo atendían demasiado para ser honestos- luego de que sus padres murieron en un accidente; él creció muy rápido para su edad, consiente de su situación como 'inquilino' se independizó lo suficiente como para saber atender sus propias necesidades y hasta ayudar en la casa que lo miraba únicamente como una boca mas que alimentar.

Para su suerte Edd siempre fue muy inteligente, las becas pagaron todos sus estudios y le abrió puertas a rodearse de gente de un nivel social diferente (muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado) así que pulió sus modales, sus expresiones y fue aceptado en esa élite que le consiguió a tan temprana edad codearse con gente importante, tener un agradable empleo y prosperar.

-Ciertamente he perdido los estribos. Debería no prolongar el malestar, será mejor que regrese ahora que no estoy lejos..

* * *

-Si,si.. ya se.. fui un poco 'indiscreto'.. bueno, tal vez un poco muuuuy indiscreto... pero ese tipo es ...DIOSS! hahahaha No.. no voy a preguntar mas.. cada quien tiene sus secretos.. Sino míranos... ? Bueno, mejor me levanto.. (bostezo) shi-no- deshpuees-no me voy aa...aa... argh.. querer levantar.. arghh mejor 5 minutos más... Ok, ok, ya voy.. cielos que puedes llegar a ser molesta a veces! Alguna vez pensaste ... que..

...

-Ah! yo, lo siento! no quise .. me refiero a que no estaba espiando!

-Eh..?

-No quise interrumpir, volvi para disulparme por mi anterior reacción, no era mi intención ser descortez, no creia que estarias acompañado y yo.. solo.. ehh .. me-mejor me voy...

-Ey! no! ow, ow, ow.. alto! hiciste todo el camino de vuelta solo por esto? Realmente creiste que estaba enojado?

-Kevin, verdad? mira, yo, no creo que debas dejar esperando a la dama, estabas hablando con ella, asi que le pido disculpas... tambien? Na-na-nadie?

-Ah, si.. sobre eso.. umm.. no hay realmente un 'alguien' con quien estaba hablando... esto es un poco..

-Ah, no te preocupes, yo tambien me suelo hacer monologos de vez en cuando.. en fin, ya dije que lo tenia en mente, no te quito mas tiempo, seguramente tendras muchas actividades planeadas por hacer, y no quisiera ser una molestia..

-Ah, no.. realmente no habia planeado nada en especial... asi que.. porque no salimos a dar una vuelta?

-Perdón?

-Si! Ya sabes.. como en la escuela.. somo compañeros de cuarto.. apuesto a que dos se divierten mas que cada uno por su lado..

-P-pero .. la verdad es que yo..

-Ah, no hay problema, dame solo 5 minutos, enseguida estoy listo! Solo me cambio y ... ya!

Eddward nunca tuvo nada mas fuera de una contextura física 'normal' no era muy atletico que digamos, asi que sus musculos no se desarrollaron mas alla de lo que una caminata diaria pueda proporcionar y su dieta vegetariana estricta manteniendo el balance; por lo que el contrario Kevin parecia mucho ser un jugador de fútbol americano, o un boxeador?

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Digo, como te que me quedaste mirando fijo..

-Ah! NOO! yo.. lo lamento! No quise!

-Hahahahaha no te preocupes, soy bi, sin problemas...

-Ah! No me referia a eso! es solo que estaba tratarndo de adivinar que deporte practicas..

-Hummm.. bueno, no necesariamente tendria que hacer deporte cierto?, digo, cualquiera puede ir al gymnasio por estos días..

-S-Si.. claro..

-Pero si acertaste! me gusta mucho el beisbol! Aunque no es nada serio..

-Nunca crei que ese deporte requiriese mucho entrenamiento, siempre los veo a todos en la misma posicion, o unicamente corriendo, no es necesario hacer fuerza... o si?

-Jejeje, bueno, hay jugadores y jugadores.. realmente no te gustaria recibir un puñetazo de un bateador, te lo aseguro.. por otra parte, no eres gay?

-NO!

-Hum.. es extraño yo nunca me equivoco.. ¿sera que tienes potencial?

-Podriamos por favor evitar el tema, realmente no es algo en lo que me sienta..

-SOS VIRGEN! ES ESO!

-...

-SIII! miraa! estas rojo como un tomate! hahahaha, mira vos.. pero, cuantos años tenes?

-Realmente, si que sabes como hacer sentir incomoda a la gente.. no tiene nada de malo s-ser casto.. significa que solo tuve mi mente enfocada en otras cosas..

-Bueno, lo siento, además yo nunca dije que fuera malo.. es.. hum.. lindo. Ya sabes.. esperar a alguien que realmente .. te guste y bueno.. eso.. ejem! Sera mejor que vallamos me estoy muriendo de hambre!

* * *

BREVE RESEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES:

Kevin es un tipo bastante 'abierto' diría yo.. dice siempre lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza, nunca piensa mucho en las consecuencias y por eso se mete en problemas (aunque muchas veces lo hace adrede) puede parecer algo ingenuo, pero en realidad es muy vivo. No le gusta que le tomen el pelo, y si alguno de sus amigos lo necesita siempre es el primero en ayudar.

Edd, es un tipo pasivo por naturaleza, no le gustan los conflictos, las peleas, o siquiera argumentar... Su lema es: 'Deja que la corriente fluya'... Personalmente eso me saca mucho de quicio a veces.. digo, ¡¿Como puede ser tan cuadrado?! XD En fin... si no fuera por su cerebro, seguramente lo habrian machacado en la secundaria.. No la paso tan mal porque tenia siempre que hacer la tarea de los demás.. :(

...

**Esta sección de 'datos curiosos' reflejan la perspectiva que tengo para el Kevedd de esta historia.. ;) Debería seguir escribiendo mas cosas asi? Siento que es un bonus track XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, perdón por la demora y los 'espacios' entre un capitulo y otro.. actualmente me estoy preparando para el nihongo noryoku shiken asi que estudiando a full porque con la gramatica desde siempre fui una inutil, asi que.. como sea, ah! cierto! en respuesta a los comentarios, sip, soy Argentina.. no saben como me cuesta no poner un 'che' cada que kevin habla... XD Como: che, que carajo dijiste? hahahahaha esa es una expresion muy mia.. :P en fin, prosigamos a continuar:**

* * *

-Asi que doctor eh... mirá vos.. pero, igual con los años que tenes, ¿no sos algo asi como un genio, o un prodigio? encima no es que recien terminas, ya venis trabajando tambien hace bastante...

-No, no.. no es la gran cosa, es lo normal, no? cuando algo realmente te apaciona, uno pierde la nocion del tiempo y bueno, me gusta mucho lo que hago.

-hummm.. asi que sos del tipo apasionado.. apuesto a que siempre llevas una misma rutina, desayunas siempre lo mismo en el mismo lugar y no te gusta que toquen tus cosas o cambien de lugar algo de tu casa como los libros o dvd's...

-B-bueno, ciertamente no puedo decir que estes equivocado... ¿sos ahora detective?

-Hahahaha no, nada de eso. Pero cuando nos sentamos, cambiaste el orden de los cubiertos, aún cuando no nos habian servido.. y no tardaste mucho en decidir que ibas a ordenar, asi que .. facil! seguramente como amante sos muy fiel, que se entrega por completo pero que por fuera no lo demuestra y se hace rogar... jejeje

-Pues acomodo los utensillos acorde a mi mano dominante, soy zurdo y por lo segundo.. no sabria que decirte, nunca tuve la experienci, pero vos seguramente sos del tipo que descuida a la pareja, pero sos realmente posesivo, o me equivoco? - dijo Edd con tono desafiante..

-Eh.. bueno, yo no diria descuidado, mas bien 'relajado' seria la palabra correcta... y con lo de posesivo... si, es verdad, aunque creo que la definicion 'yandere' me sienta mejor...

-Yandere?

-Si!, ya sabes.. como en esas historietas japonesas, el personaje -que casi siempre es mujer- es como todo lindo y tierno, pero en realidad luego te das cuenta que es una psicopata acosadora que cela hasta el suelo que pisas...

-Wow.. realmente hacen historias de ese tipo? Es algo .. aterrador.. te gusta leer esas cosas?

-Bueno, no es que sea un gran fan, pero, ya sabes.. cuando ves las historias de accion, y queres recompilar mas informacion a menudo te 'topas' con este otro tipo de conocimiento, y bueno, realmente es interesante..

-Mas bien yo diria casi criminal...

-Bueno, todos somos potenciales asesinos.. que te hace pensar que no podria yo haber cometido un crimen?

-Ehh? - por un momento, la mirada de Kevin se torno vacia, como si estuviera realmente urgando en el fondo de la mente de Edd, los ojos verde profundo, hipnotizantes le sumergieron en una profunda tristeza, no se asemejaba en nada al joven alegre que hablaba hace unos momentos, sino como un ser humano roto que siente que ya no le queda nada y solo vive porque el oxigeno entra por si solo a sus pulmones manteniendolo con vida..

-Si seguis mirandome de esa manera, podria llevarte al baño y violarte aqui mismo, sabes?

-Q-Qué d-decis!?

-Hahahaha no pasa nada.. solo estaba jugando.. ademas, yo no haria una cosa asi..

-Y por supuesto que no! Seria un delito!

-Humm.. no si es consentido, además.. yo no te violaria.. simplemente de devoraría hasta que no quede ni una sola gota de tu sangre, y aun asi, seguramente que tu solo me pedirias mas...

-N-no se si realmente deberia buscar tu prontuario o pedir mas comida..

-Hahahahaha Sin duda, sos un tipo realmente interesante.. pero, no gracias, ya estoy satisfecho.. lo mejor sera que demos una vuelta asi se asienta la comida... Ah, y no te preocupes, yo pago..

-Ah, no.. pero eso..

-Tchs! Yo te arrsatre hasta aca asi que lo menos que puedo hacer es esto.. despues te toca invitar el postre.. aunque siempre podrias simplemente hecharte algo de crema encima y decir 'comeme por favor' o algo.. AUCHH!

-Dije que basta de esos comentarios! es que no tenes sentido de la moral?!

-Hahahaha, lo siento, lo siento.. pero es realmente divertido ver tu cara toda incómoda y roja.. es muy lindo, perdón.

_¿P-pero que le pasa a este tipo?_

* * *

**Kevin es realmente un pervertodo... XD Y que le pasa a Edd? es timido y de un momento a otro se enoja.. medio tsundere este tipo hahaha bueno, uds diran que opinan.. ya quiero saber cual es el obscuro secreto de Kev~ ... BUUUU! (?) hahaha, no me hagan caso, estoy en cama con anginas y no coordino bien.. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada Si! Si, va a continuar esta historia un poco más.. digamos que hasta acá esta la 'introducción' falta el nudo y el desenlace.. jeje. Ya sabemos quienes son los personajes, como se encontraron, y ya están juntos (filosoficamente hablando, todavia no son una 'pareja').. asi que fueron a comer, y ahora estan dando un paseo (se acuerdan?).. asi que... pasemos a lo importante, yo los seguí a escondidas (?) y esto fue lo que sucedio:**

* * *

-Asi que.. de todos los lugares del mundo, porque elegiste venir aca?

-Eh? porque?

-Bueno, no es como si fuera un mal lugar.. la vista es hermosa y los lugareños realmente amables y atentos.. Es solo que.. por alguna razon, siendo que no cuadra con tus gustos...

-¿Qué decis? hahaha, ey, que tenga la tipica fachada de un 'deportista tonto y bruto' no quiere decir que realmente lo sea..

-A-ah, no.. yo quise decir eso.. es solo que..

-Hahahaha, si..si.. lo se... solo te estoy molestando... pero, tenes razon, desde un principio yo no queria venir aca.. fue mas bien mi hermanita quien eligio el lugar... ya sabes..argumento cosas como aventura, playa y Dora la exploradora.. simplemente no pude negarme...

-¿¡Tenes hermanos?!

-Bueno, ni que hubiera dicho que soy extraterrestre!

-Ah.. no.. es solo que asumi que eras hijo unico.. no se.. por ciertas.. formas...

-Si, si.. no tengo pinta de ser el hermano mayor responsable.. pero realmente la queria mucho y bueno.. de todas formas ahora lo soy..

-Responsable?

-No, hijo unico...

-Oh.. ya veo. Yo, lo siento, no quise.. no era mi intencion..

-Ah, no te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo.. vengo aca todos los años para poder estar con ella un poco mas.. para que no se sienta sola..

-Ah..

-Ey doc, dime.. hummm.. si tuvieras que decirle algo importante a alguien, pero.. sabes que esa persona no te va a creer, que harias?

-Eh? bueno, si hay algo que decir lo diria.. con los argumentos apropiados todos nos llegamos a entender, hablando el mismo idioma, de igual forma siempre hay que analizar el grado de conexion de las personas involucradas.. porque?

-Ah, no.. simple curiosidad.. Asi que.. cambiando de tema... que opinas acerca de ese postre? El helado de esa tienda es realmente increible!

-Si, si.. ya voy.

...

El resto de la tarde los dos estuvieron caminando charlando acerca de muchas cosas y nada en particular. Y fue increíble el pensar que pese a ser tan diferentes podían llevarse tan bien, descubrieron su mutua afección por las películas épicas, libros policiales e incluso música..

-En serio jamás creí que te pudiese gustar guns 'n' roses..

-Bueno, y vos no tenes la apariencia de ser alguien que escucharia a Sara Bareilles tampoco..

-Eh... no me digas que su tema Sweet as whole no es genial.. ademas, no canta nada mal para ser una chica y ser tan clichè..

-Es eso machismo?

-Eh.. hummm.. tsk, no, mas bien es como que.. la mayoria de las canciones que cantan las mujeres se trata de despecho, o corazones rotos, o tristes.. en cambio los hombres siempre cantan canciones acerca de como se enamoraron y encontron a su persona ideal.. y bueno, hablando del ambito romantico, creo que el hombre es mas apasionado...

-Lo dice la voz de la experiencia? hahahaha

-Ey! en que momento dejaste de ser el timido Edd que no le gusta hablar de sexo en publico?

-B-bueno.. no hay gente cerca, ademas.. tampoco dije nada explicito..

-Hahahahaha, sabias que haces un mini-puchero cada que te enojas? Acaso me estas provocando?

-Eh-ehhh?

-Hahahaahaha ey! no te vallas! solo bromeo... jeje, se que dije que soy bi, pero nunca estuve con un hombre, asi que no tendria el valor para hacer el primer movimiento... soy un inocente muchacho al que le gusta hablar sucio!

-Pues no lo parece! Espera.. como sabes que te gustan los hombres si nunca estuviste con uno? Q-quiero decir.. como es que te das cuenta de que algo te gusta? Nunca lo he entendido.. el amor en general.. me refiero, a como sabes que estas enamorado? realmente enamorado, y no solo una fantasiosa idea de obsesion, o respeto, o admiracion..

-wow, wow.. ey, un momento vaquero! una pregunta a la vez... humm.. creo que no es algo que 'sepas' es mas bien algo que 'sentis' no hay una explicación exacta.. aunque bueno, ya sabes.. para nosotros los hombres cuando algo nos 'agrada' lo suficiente hay un pequeño o gran 'amigo' que nos lo indica también.. no crees? hahahaaha

-Argh... no se para que me molesto.. porque siquiera pensé que te podria preguntar algo serio..

-oh vamos... de alguna forma cuando te pase, te vas a dar cuenta.. lo unico que tenes que recordar, es que la vida no da segundas oportunidades, tenes que aprovechar y luchar por lo que queres.. y no importa que pase, no importa que tan dificil o duro sea.. pensa que desde el inicio ya perdiste, asi que.. si no tenes nada, no hay nada que perder, ¿verdad? Nunca te cuestiones las acciones pasadas, porque si dudas, o empezas con los 'tal vez' o los 'y si en vez de' ese va a ser tu fin...

-u-um...

Pese a que el sol no se habia ocultado del todo, Edd casi podia jurar que habia una sombra en el rostro de Kevin, y aunque mientras hablaba lo miraba, sus palabras parecian mas bien dichas a si mismo. Y por un instante, Edd lo unico que quiso fue ser capaz de quitar toda esa tristeza que parecia construir una barrera alrededor suyo y decirle que todo estaria bien...

* * *

**Otro capitulo que se va... para la siguiente vez.. me pregunto que irá a pasar.. por cierto.. dude mucho acerca de la 'hermana' de Kevin.. despues van a entender porque.. Ah, y.. por si alguien no entendio.. o les quedo en duda.. SI, LA HERMANA DE KEV MURIÓ. U_u)= por eso dice que 'Ahora' es hijo unico.. en fin.. si pueden, comenten que les parecio hasta acá los hechos.. ;) Gracias por seguir este fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ante todo hola y perdón. Se que paso mucho tiempo, Ok paso muuuuuucho, muuuuucho tiempo, pero pase por un momento delicado de mi vida asi que había pausado todo.. Hasta me olvide de vivir un tiempo, en fin, eso no tiene nada que ver. Voy a empezar a ponerme al día con todos estos proyectos que deje pendiente. Aqui vamos! :)

* * *

**Rememorando: Nos quedamos en... Edd es médico, se va de vacaciones harto del mundo a una de las islas Fiji... Conoce a Kevin, un tipo excentrico, algo misterioso y bastante mal hablado, pero animado (la mayor parte del tiempo). Acaban de tener una ''cita'', Kev le contó a Edd que su hermanita murió (cosa que lo deprimio bastante, obvio) y ahora van camino de regreso al hotel.**

* * *

-Sabes, realmente lo siento, no quise que aparezca esta atmósfera tétrica con lo bien que nos estaba yendo.

-No hay nada por lo que disculparse.. todos tenemos una historia, detrás de cada persona hay un mundo, y no creo que haya nadie que pueda decir que vive en un cuento de hadas. Hasta los poderosos han caido.

-Humm... cierto. Y cual es tu historia?

-L-la mia?

-Si, vamos, no es justo, yo compartí algo contigo, ahora es tu turno...

-Veamos, supongo que.. todo empieza con un ''Yo tambien soy hijo único''. Cuando era chico mis padres murieron en un accidente y desde entonces fui criado por unos parientes y bueno..

-Déjame adivinar, los nuevos hermanastros malvados te hacian la vida imposible y tus padres sustitutos no eran precisamente atentos contigo...

-Wow, no crei que la historia de mi vida fuera tan clichè...

-Bueno, digamos que el mundo es un lugar cruel, mi pobre Cenicienta... pero no te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte.

-Eso te convierte en mi hada madrina? haha

-Ehh? Yo quería ser el Príncipe Encantador...

-Eehh-?

-Ahi esta ese lindo rubor otra vez, sabes.. creo que es un milagro que a estas alturas ninguna chica haya saltado sobre tí y te haya puesto una correa, sabes?

-Más bien yo diría que es raro que un tipo como vos este en una de las playas más paradisíacas y perfectas del mundo y haya pasado todo un día hablando con un sujeto que apenas conoces pudiendo estar con cualquier mujer... no tenes novia?

-No se porque siento que no puedo tomar eso como un halago... pero, me estas diciendo apuesto? o estas coqueteando conmigo? -dijo Kevin con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora algo sonrojado.

-Ah, n-no era para.. yo no quise.. no era mi intención...

-Hahaha, lo se.. lo se.. tendrías que aprender a dejar de disculparte por cada pequeña cosa, solamente te estoy fastidiando. En cuanto a lo de las mujeres.. digamos que ya estoy curado de espanto. Al fin y al cabo todas las mujeres son iguales.

-Cualquiera diría que hay resentimiento detrás de esas palabras. Alguna mala experiencia?

-Haha, Me estas analizando Doc?

-Simplemente creo que debería escuchar a la voz de la experiencia. Decir que todas las mujeres son iguales, es un plurismo que ni vos mismo lo crees.

-Hummm.. cierto. Es solo que pienso que las mujeres son demasiado delicadas. Pese a todo, todas tienen el mismo sueño, aún la mujer más independiente quiere en algún punto de su vida enamorarse de un ''chico malo'', cambiarlo y convertirse en el centro de su universo, que la cele, pero no sentirse ahogada, quiere que le escriba un poema y le de un ramo de rosas todos los días diciéndole lo perfecta y hermosa que es cada maldita hora.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso.

-Creeme Edd, lo último que necesito en este momento son más problemas. Y tener que hacerme cargo de alguien más lo es..

-Asi que, para tí estar en pareja es una carga?

-Eso depende de quién sea esa persona... si fuera por ejemplo... un lindo joven doc con unos grandes y hermosos ojos celestes, de piel alabastrina... aún con ese gorro raro correría el riesgo ... - decia Kevin mientras tomaba a Edd por la barbilla y sensualmente se lamía los labios.

-Y-ya es suficiente! - Edd no podía ponerse más colorado aún si su vida dependiera de ello.- Estas llevando tus bromas demasiado lejos! H-Hay lineas que no deben cruzarse ni en broma!

-Ah, pero yo no...

-Basta! creo que ya fue suficiente por un día... que tengas buenas tardes Kevin! -dijo Edd entrando devuelta al hotel.

-Ahhh... creo que fui un idiota no? ... Si, si... ya entendí, manos dentro de los pantalones la próxima vez. Pero no me podes culpar... soy de carne, hueso y sangre tan caliente como esas mejillas ... arghh.. mejor yo también entro antes de que me avergüence a mi mismo en el lobby.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá llego este capítulo. Creo que de momento lo que siente Kevin es más lujuria que otra cosa no creen? Por que vamos, se conocen hace cuanto, 12hs y ya se le esta tirando encima? XD Bah, que se yo... ya veremos que pasa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas que vienen y holas que van! Estuve releyendo todo hasta ahora.. y me parecio increible lo lento que pasa el tiempo en este fic! XD La verdad es que se supone que Edd tiene una semana de vacaciones y recién va por el segundo día en 7 capítulos! Hahaha lo siento... voy a tratar de acelerar el paso porque ya me esta impacientando que no haya nada de acción.. todavía no se descubrió nada! :( Pero eso va a cambiar en este capítulo! jeje espero les guste! :D**

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo y sin embargo Edd era un manojo de nervios. Kevin lo exasperaba tanto. Es como si fuese capaz de sacar lo peor de si mismo, todo el tiempo que pasó cultivando sus modales, y su personalidad para controlar sus emociones parecía inutil frente a las absurdas provocaciones del pelirrojo.

-Otra vez mi temperamento, haciendo un escándalo en la entrada del edificio... argh.. debería disculparme. Aunque fue él quien tuvo la culpa! -dijo Edd mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

No es como si estuviera realmente cansado, pero el estres mental era algo por lo que se suponía habia salido de vacaciones, y tranquilizar su mente era su principal tarea. Aunque él no podía dejar de volver a lo sucedido...

_Arghh! pero que estoy pensando? comportandome de forma tan infantil, no importa si me provoco, se supone que soy un adulto, y tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos... pero- _

-Edd? .. estas dormido? - dijo Kevin acercandose a su cama.- como un angelito... supongo que fue un día bastante largo..

_Y ahora tomo la salida del cobarde! Fingir que duermo! que bajo he caido!_

-Bien, supongo que yo tambien voy a dormir un poco... mañana será un laargo día, no crees Daisy?

_Qué raro.. no escuché cuando marco el telefono... _

La noche paso con un Edd lleno de remordimientos por no haber sulucionado las cosas con su compañero de cuarto, y al mismo tiempo culpandose por tomarse todo tan apecho y darle tanta importancia al asunto. Asi que al final Edd termino quedandose dormido del cansancio bien entrada la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, descubrió que estaba solo en la habitación.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si estuviese esperando pasar el día con él. Aunque al menos me hubiese gustado disculparme por lo de ayer...

La mañana de su segundo día de vacaciones fue más bien como la rutina que Edd tenía en su casa. Se lavanto, cepillo minuciosamente sus dientes durante cinco minutos, se ducho asegurandose de tallar bien cada parte de su cuerpo, para después huntarse alcohol en gel... Nunca es demasiado cuando de evitar bacterias se trata. Despúes de vestirse tomo un desayunoligero y salió de la habitación.

Edd tenía la costumbre de ser extremadamente ordenado, y pese a ya haber establecido las actividades que realizaría durante su estadía, y la forma en que distribuiría los tiempos, no le había molestado en lo absoluto haber pasado el día anterior su jornada con un completo extraño... tan extrañado estaba de haber visto minimizado su comportamiento obsesivo compulsivo a su agenda que casi no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando a su destino.

_Hn? Otra vez pensando en Kevin.. hump, bueno, digamos que es simple curiosidad, es como esos chicos que son populares por naturaleza y siempre tienen gente a su alrededor.. sera algo en su aura? es como si fuese un centro de gravedad y naturalmente uno se siente atraido a querer estar cerca...y... y... sigo pensando en él.._

-DESPIERTA EDDWARD! -se dijo asi mismo mientras se golpeaba las mejillas.- estas en uno de los lugares más remotos del mundo, en un parque ecológico lleno de especies animales y vegetales que solo pueden ser vistas aquí.. y tú solo estas pensando en la luna! Bien, eso se termino no mas Kevin Barr!

El resto de la tarde paso muy serena, Edd visito el gran parque ecologico, aun cuando no podo apreciar todas las especies que hubiera querido, eso no le molesto.

_No es como si los animales estuvieses para la entretencion nuestra._

Al mediodía almorzo en un restauran temático, el lugar estaba lleno de peceras gigantes con toda clase de criaturas marinas y plantas acuáticas, el ambiente tambien era algo oscuro con una tenue iluminacion que daban la sensación de estar uno mismo en un acuario, lo que extrañamente lo hacia sentir más solitario que de costumbre.

Edd siempre vivio por su cuenta, si bien eso no quiere decir que estaba solo, siempre se contentaba con su propia compañia, pero verse de pronto en ese hermoso restauran lleno de parejas, el verse a sí mismo sin poder compartir con nadie aquello le dejo un sabor a vacio, tanto asi que no pudo realmente decir si le habia gustado o no la comida.

Para la tarde habia decidido realizar el tipico tour en barco. Pero para cuando regreso al hotel ya entrada la noche, no sabía decir muy bien que era lo que habia visto. Entro al comedor y pidio una ensalada para cenar. No es como si estuviese realmente hambriento, pero sabía que su cuerpo necesita recobrar calorias y energias para el día siguiente.

_Me pregunto que habrá hecho Kevin hoy? Habra sido tan emocionante su día como el mio.. haha, seguramente él es más del tipo de hacen rafting, o surfean, o hacen tours de tirolesa.. _

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban su menta mientras se dirigia a la habitacion... pero cuando entró se dió cuenta de que su compañero aún no habia regresado.

-Bueno, supongo que un joven con su carisma habrá salido a algun boliche... supongo que es todavia algo temprano..

Edd se quedo gran parte de la madrugada despierto. La television le proporcionaba una distraccion, Nat Geo definitivamente era algo que podía quedarse viendo todo el día, pero en realidad estaba esperando el regreso de Kevin. Cada vez se sentía más y más inquieto.

_¿Y si le sucedió algo? No, eso no puede ser, él es más capaz que yo de cuidarse por sí mismo... eso, no seria posible, no?_

Y asi fue como otra noche más paso con Edd casi desvelado, pudo dormirse del cansancio ya a las 4am, pero con la llegada del amanecer sus sentidos se despertaron y no tuvo opción mas que levantarse.

Pudo notar como la cama de su compañero estaba intácta, él no había vuelto en toda la noche. Su rutina matutina se volvió a repetir, y Edd salio estaba vez a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Él sabia que estaba siendo paranoíco, pero no podía evitarlo. Las horas parecían pasar lentamente. Al mediodía volvió al hotel y pregunto en la recepcion si habia vuelto en algun momento, pero ante la negativa que le dió el personal se resignó a tratar de despejar su mente.

Un paseo por las dunas le proviso la tranquilidad que necesitaba para descanzar un poco de sus pensamiento. El paisaje lo transporto de una paradisíaca isla tropical a un desierto abrasador, y para su regreso estaba tan cansado que le dejo fuerzas suficientes para un ducha y desplomarse en la cama sumido en un sueño profundo.

La noche de su cuarto día en Fiji, Edd seguía sin saber nada acerca de su compañero de cuarto. Definitivamente sus cosas seguian en el mismo lugar y no habia rastro alguno de que haya vuelto. ya mucho más alarmado, bajo nuevamente a la recepción a preguntar si habia al menos algun numero de registro con el cual pudiese contactarse con él.

Pero ante la obvia negacion del personal de brindarle informacion personal sobre los huespedes Edd se sintió realmente disgustado.

-Al menos le ruego intente comunicarse con él! Salio hace días y no ha vuelto!

-Le pido por favor señor se tranquilice, nosotros tenemos estrictas políticas acerca de la confidencialidad y el respeto por la privacidad de- dijo la recepcionista.

-Escuche, entiendo que no quiera darle informacion personal de un cliente habitual como él a un completo desconocido como yo. Pero al menos, le solicito para mi tranquilidad también que simplemente llame para verificar si-

-Que es lo que sucede aqui?! Soy el encargado, puedo hacer algo por usted?

Edd no se habia percatado de que su acalorada charla estaba llamando la atencion tanto asi que hasta el mismo gerente del hotel habia ido a ver que sucedía...

-Ah, espero me dispense señor, es solo que mi compañero de cuarto no aparece desde hace un par de días, y bueno..

-Su compañero? que no vino con usted?

-No, no.. simplemente compartimos el cuarto debido a una situacion de fuerza mayor, no somos conocidos ni nada pero..

-Entiendo, pero creame señor que es normal que los huespedes no pasen siempre las noches aqui, pese a lo pequeño del lugar estas islas ofrecen muchas más variedad de actividades tanto diurnas como nocturnas de lo que podría llegar a creer...

-Si,si.. yo también eso pense, pero...

-No se preocupe, dejaremos un mensaje aqui para el otro huesped, señor...

-Vincent Eddward, mi compañero es el señor Kevin Barr.

-...

-humm.. señor? señor, le ocurre algo?

-Ehh.. creo que será mejor que vayamos a hablar a otro lugar... Kathy, te pido canceles mi siguiente reunion.

-Eh, si por supuesto.

-Sigame por favor señor Vincent.

* * *

-Cielos, casi no puedo creer como las cosas no cambian en este lugar, no importa cuanto tiempo pase... si.. es verdad estoy algo pesimista ultimamente... Me pregunto que estará haciendo Edd ahora? hahahahaha noo nada que ver! no es de ese tipo de persona.. seguramente ahora estara durmiendo.. que serán? las.. 2, 3 de la madrugada?

-En realidad son las 2.18 am para ser exactos...

-! Edd?! PERO QUE ESTAS?! Como es que encontraste este lugar?!

-Tampoco es como si hubiesen muchos cementerios en la zona Kevin. Vas a contarme con quien estas hablando?

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá llega este capítulo.. en el siguiente se va a descubrir todo. Hasta ahora creo que es el capi más largo de todos, no? en fin, pretendo terminar la historia pronto, asi que espero que les guste el final que tengo planeado! **

Ah, y mientras tanto.. tengo en vista ya otra historia Kevedd.. les dejo un adelanto: Kevin es el típico chico rico universitario que se cree que las sabe todas.. Edd es profe en la universidad a la que él asiste y ahora por las vueltas que da el destino, va a ser contratado por el pelinaranja para fingir ser mujer y casarse con él! XD O algo asi.. ya veremos.. :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Holas que viene y holas que van! Bueno, este fic va llegando a su fin... Tengo pensado terminarlo en 10 capítulos. Aunque no se si sera un capitulo y un epílogo. En fin, llego el momento en que todo se descubre! Aunque claro, la mayoria de uds ya debe saber que pasa, y si no.. mejor! Bueno, ya basta de tanto preámbulo:**

* * *

-Tampoco es como si hubiesen muchos cementerios en la zona Kevin. Vas a contarme con quien estas hablando?-dijo Edd colocándole una manta encima.

Kevin se había quedado mirandolo fijo durante tanto tiempo sin decir una palabra, que Edd pensó que no le respondería.

-Arghhh.. yo.. yo te voy a contar una historia, de ahí en más, podes pensar lo que quieras. Entendido?

-De acuerdo..-dijo Edd sentandose a su lado. Hacía algo de frio asi que se acurrucó junto a él y se cubrieron juntos. La lápida que tenia en frente tenia escrito Daisy Barr en ella, era su hermana menor.

-Sabes, Daisy y yo nos llevabamos muy bien. -Mira, aqui tengo una foto.

-Wow, son idénticos.- La niña de la fotografía tenia el mismo cabello y pequñas pecas en su rostro .. sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba a Kevin, parecía que habian tomado la foto de sorpresa. Edd sintio un dolor en el pecho, no era justo. Nunca es justo que vidas tan jóvenes se pierdan.

-Después de que mi padre se fue de casa, mi madre y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos para darle todo lo que necesitaba y consentirla. Yo deje la escuela para buscar trabajo y aportar dinero a la casa. Me habia enamorado de una chica, Nazz... bah, siempre me habia gustado, era hermosa y delicada y bueno, cuando fui financieramente estable ella accedio a salir conmigo.

-Accedio?

-Si, bueno, no es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, ella salia con quien más le convenía. Estuvimos juntos un par de años... y dime ingenuo, pero crei que ella tambien me amaba.

-L-lo siento.

-No pasa nada, ya fue hace mucho. Es mi culpa por no querer afrontar la realidad. En fin, yo tenía 18, cuando decidí llevar a Daisy de vacaciones, habia ganado en un sorteo pasajes a este lugar, para tres personas y decidi traerla a ella y a mi madre. Cuando Nazz supo de esto, obviamente no le gusto la idea de que no iría conmigo, y mi madre insistió para que valla ella en su lugar..

-Enserio? Yo hubiera creido que no querria a su hijo con alguien tan..

-Bueno, ella era lo que mi madre queria que fuese en su presencia, educada, amable, ya sabes..

-Que gran actriz..

-En fin, no es como si yo hubiera puesto demasiadas objeciones tampoco. Asi que nos fuimos. Los primeros días la pasamos genial.. playa, sol, helado, paseos.. ya sabes, lo normal. Pero, al cuarto día, deje a Daisy para irme con Nazz.. se suponía que era una excursion normal a unas grutas o algo asi.. y-yo queria solo..Nazz queria que estemos una noche a solas, yo sabia que no estaba bien, pero m-me convencio que era el momento adecuado, iba a ser por la tarde para ver los peces luminosos ... y-yo n-no quise.. no debí haberla dejado sola.. tenia solo 9 años Edd! era una bebe! -

Las lagrimas y el llanto desconsolado no dejaron que Kevin terminase de hablar, Edd lo sabía, el venia cada año, cada aniversario de su muerte volvía a recorrer la isla y volvía a culparse una y otra vez por lo que le habia pasado a su hermana. Torturandose, atrapado en el pasado.. Eddward no pudo evitar abrazar a Kevin para tratar de consolarlo. Todas las personas merecen su absolución, incluso a los criminales más detestables se les brinda la oportunidad del perdon, pero.. es él mismo quien no se lo podria perdonar jamás.

-C-Cuando volví.. argh.. cuando volví la primera vez, sentí que habia alguien cerca mio.. te parecera gracioso, pero crei que habia alguna clase de stalker tras de mi o alguna mierda asi.. pero no, era ella.. no se cuando empezó, pero puedo hablarle, puedo sentirla.. es solo durante esta temporada, justo solo esta semana, ni más ni menos tiempo.. solo esta..

-Estas hablando .. de..?

-Si, Edd.. todavía puedo hablar con Daisy...

-Kevin, se que te sientes mal por lo que paso, pero estoy seguro de que fue un accidente, las cosas pasan .. puede ser que sea un fuerte golpe cuando el momento llega, pero.. eso no-

-No me crees, verdad?

-...

-Ya lo imaginaba..

-Es que Kevin, tu sabes que no es más que un reflejo, de tu propio subconciente que-

-Si tuvieras que decirle algo a alguien y no sabes si te creera o no... que harias?

-...esto, no es justo. Soy un hombre de ciencia, mi vida en si misma se basa en la lógica, en la causa y consecuencia, no puedo.. no es posible..

-Pero sin embargo aquí estas, aquí esta... la lógica como tu crees aun no nos ha dado la respuesta a todo. Pero esta bien, no tienes que creeme, te agradezco simplemente que me hayas escuchado..

-Yo, lo siento.. se que no es el momento de debatir esto, no debería haberme exaltado. Es solo que.. ya sabes, en mi trabajo.. no puedo permitirme fallar o alguna persona muere, no puedo hacer algo pensando en que Dios me va a ayudar y todo estara bien sino tomo una decision correcta, si fallo fue porque algo no fue bien, algo no prevei o no anticipé alguna falla... y sin embargo, si todo fue bien, no es gracias a mi sino a Dios, no es eso injusto?

-Realmente robando el crédito desde tiempos inmemoriables, no? Pero.. gracias a eso, estas aqui hoy, y yo también. Esta será la ultima vez que venga aquí por esto, ella dice, que estaré bien, que ya se puede ir.. que ahora puede estar tranquila..

-...?

-Sabes, es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien lo que pasaba, realmente, me siento muy liviano ahora..Ni siquiera a mi madre pude decírselo.. de hecho, te parecerá egoista, pero .. cuando sucedió lo de Daisy, yo simplemente no pude seguir viviendo con ella, no podia verla a la cara sin sentir una mirada de reproche en su rostro.. me fui, y la deje sola.. que gran hijo, no?

-Tu también estabas sufriendo, estoy seguro de que una madre lo entendería..

-Tal vez cuando vuelva, podría ir algun día a pedirle perdón..

Para cuando la conversación acabó, ambos se habían quedado dormidos, la luz del amanecer los despabiló y comenzaron a dirigirse de nuevo al hotel.

-Awwwhh... cielos, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar.. estoy muy mareado, creo que voy a vomitar..

-Tengo algunas medicinas en mi maleta, cuando lleguemos te voy a dar algo y tienes que descansar sino-

-Wow, haciendo recetas tan temprano doc? jajaja, esto me va a costar, veamos que tengo en mi billetera.. ah, mierda, la olvide.. !

-Que sucede?

-Debo haberme olvidado la foto, lo siento Edd, enseguida vuelvo, tú.. adelantate.

-Nada de eso! no quiero tener que irte a buscar.. ya estamos aqui, sube a la cama, toma una ducha y espera, yo volveré.

-P-pero..

-Nada de peros, soy doctor, recuerdas? Tienes que seguir mis instrucciones.. enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Edd mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al cementerio.

-Pfff... hahahahha que p-pero que forma de correr es esa?! -Kevin no podia sino reir al ver como Edd parecia poner los brazos como gallina para mantener el equilibrio y corria moviendo solo las piernas. - Ay Edd, que el lo que voy a hacer contigo? - Fue lo ultimo que pensó Kevin antes de entrar a su habitacion y caer dormido en la cama.

-Deberia estar por aqui, maldicion, no sera que el viento..

-Es esto lo que esta buscando señor?

Como hizo para no desmayarse, Edd nunca lo supo. Porque de pie frente suyo, estaba extendiendole la mano, la niña de la fotografía.

-Muchas gracias, por escuchar a mi hermano.. él puede ser realmente tonto a veces, sabe? Y aunque no lo demuestre, es muy tímido e inseguro de si mismo..Seguro que si es ud quien toma las riendas no sabra que hacer y se pondra todo nervioso.. jajaja -dijo la chica guiñandole un ojo.

-E-esto no..

-No entre en pánico!

-P-pero.. es que no es..

-Lo siento, no era mi intencion asustarle.- Dijo ella con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

-Y-yo lo siento, es solo que jamas pense que.. n-no tienes que disculparte.- dijo mientras se acercaba e instintivamente trataba de consolarla. No pudo tocarla, la mano que iba dirigida a acariciar su mejilla roso la nada, pero se sintio cálida, y Edd supo que él no tenia todas las respuestas, y eso de algun modo, hizo que se sienta en paz.

-Sabe, yo supe desde el primer momento que ud es una buena persona... podría pedirle un favor antes de que me valla?

-Hn ? Dime..

-Cuide a Kevin por mí, él se hace el fuerte, pero es muy débil en realidad.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias, Edd! hahaha! - dijo la niña mientras reia.

La luz de la mañana se filtró un rayo de sol deslumbro a Edd, quien luego de apartar la vista, no volvió a ver a Daisy.

* * *

**Y hasta acá llega este capítulo .. jejeje.. **

**Ah! antes de que se me olvide, la fotografía que Kevin le muestra a Edd, es la foto de portada que dibujé para este fic..espero les guste!**

**Pd: alguna vez le paso a alguno de uds algo asi, como... sobrenatural? A mi sí, no taaan así pero, cosas... ya saben, extrañas. En fin, si les gusto este capi, espero sus reviews! ;) **


End file.
